Walter's Thoughts
by Jack E. Peace
Summary: A stupid story based off "To Die For"; Walter, Suzanne's dog, thinks back. Contains major spoilers.


Okay, this is probably the stupidest story I have ever written -to date, I'm not promising I'll never write a stupid story again. I just got finished reading the novel "To Die For", which was made into a movie starring Nicole Kidman and I decided to write a fic for it. Just off the top of my head; my stupidest stories come late a night. The way the book ended didn't leave much room for fics so I grabbed what I could and ran with it. For those of you who have never seen the movie Walter is Nicole Kidman's character's dog. Just so you know, Nicole's character's husband, Larry, gets killed. To make things easier, Nicole's character's name is Suzanne and she wants to be a TV anchorwoman. Thanks, please R&R and I don't care what you say about it. None of the characters belong to me (I'm not that lucky). Thanks, SparklingDiamond   
  
P.S. You have been warned about spoilers   
  
Walter's Thoughts   
  
  
  
  
The day it happened my "master" looked so happy. She locked herself and me in her room at her "masters'" house and began to put on lots of makeup and try on lots of clothes.   
"Walter," She would say, "does this look professional enough for my first real TV job?"   
I would bark because that would make her happy but no matter how many times I barked she would keep trying on different outfits. She did her hair very shinny, like my coat; she called it "coloring her hair and tending to her gross roots". I just barked and walked around the room. I was bored. She sure took a long time getting dressed and tending to her gross roots. I had seen her dress and get excited like this before but not like this. I hadn't seen her excited like this since He died. I'm still sad that He died but then she had to die too. I'm still not sure I understand "died" yet but I know that it's very sad. I know it is a bad thing because she told me He had died and He hadn't come back.   
"Walter," She had said, "Larry died while you were at the kennel. Some nasty burglars came and killed him."   
I didn't know what "nasty burglars" were but when we went back in the house the "nasty burglars" smell was still there. It smelled like the boys that had come over and worked on the "video" with her. I didn't know what that meant but "died" was a bad thing because He wasn't back yet.   
After she was ready, we left her "masters'" house and went in her nice car. We were going for a drive! I liked driving because she played the "tape" on the car-sound and I liked the "tape." Today she didn't play the "tape" she was telling me about how this was going to be her big break.   
"Walter," She said, "this is it. I'm finally going to get to be on TV and then we'll leave my parents house and go to California or somewhere. Everyone will know me and say 'Hey, that's that great newswoman'. Because, you know Walter, you're really not anyone in America if you're not on TV."   
"Big break" made her happy so I was happy. I liked it when she was happy. When we got to "beach" there was only one other car parked there. She told me to "wait" in the car while she talked to the people. I think those people were "big break" but I'm not sure.   
I am still very upset about what I saw. I saw "died" and I didn't like it very much. "Big break" and her began to talk. I could barely hear them even though I can hear a lot of things.   
"Suzanne", Big Break said, "I'd like to thank you for coming here to meet us."   
"No problem, it's a pleasure." She said to Big Break.   
"Before we get started, I'd like to ask you a question, strictly business." Big Break said to her.   
"Shoot." She said, and smiled. Big Break was making her happy.   
"Did you kill you husband? Did you have anything to do with his death?" Big Break asked.   
She seemed stunned and before she could say anything Big Break grabbed her by the wrist and threw her to the ground.   
Big Break pulled out "shinny food cutter" and held it up to her. She began to scream; I began to bark. They were going to hurt her and I was "wait" in the car.   
Big Break "died" her and then threw her off the bridge. I began to whine because I began to understand "died". "Died" meant I would never see her again. I loved her; Big Break was supposed to make her happy and it "died" her. I was sad and still am sad.   
  
  
Okay, sorry if you totally wasted your time reading that. I had to "vent" my anger over Suzanne getting killed because it just made me mad and sad because Nicole Kidman is my favorite actress. Okay, I haven't seen the movie so all this stuff pertains to the book. Walter language is weird, sorry, but I thought that's how a dog would think or talk. Thanks for reading it, I'll try to update "The Mummy III" and "Lost and Found" as soon as I can.   



End file.
